


A Christmas tale- Paused

by GabrielaSouza34



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death, Christmas, Gen, Ghost Harry, Severitus | Severus Snape is Harry Potter's Parent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 17:09:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21323707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GabrielaSouza34/pseuds/GabrielaSouza34
Summary: Based on Scrooge's Ghosts. Severus Snape receives 3 visistas at Christmas. After that Harry gets a father.
Relationships: Harry Potter & Severus Snape
Kudos: 18





	A Christmas tale- Paused

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this fanfic is based on the movie A Christmas Carol.

Severus Snape Private Rooms, 1989 at 22:30 pm. December 23rd.

Severus Snape transfigured his casual clothes into pajamas, sat on his four-poster bed while massaging his temples, he had a horrible headache. Sometimes he wondered why he was still teaching, but the Potions Master loved what he did, although it was not his true vocation; one day he would be able to teach DCAT, if it was up to Dumbledore he would never be, but Snape was not an easy man to give up.  
Leaving in a stride, she went to a small closet on the other side of the bed and took a headache potion, then decided to lie down, after tomorrow it was Saturday and he wanted to sleep later. With no students to spoil his life, Snape had not celebrated Christmas for many years, but he loved the fact that the castle was empty on that date.  
Little did he know that he would not sleep that night.  
Without delay he lay back on the bed and pulled the black covers up to his shoulders, a few minutes later he fell asleep.  
The sound of breaking glass suddenly woke him up, accustomed to life in battle, Severus rose in less than a second and drew his wand.  
"Lumos," he exclaimed, pointing to the lantern lighting all the candles in the room.  
What was your surprise to see a child standing in front of your bed. The boy was dressed only in a T-shirt three times his size and was holding a blue rabbit with one missing ear and one eye.  
"I'm having a nightmare," Snape said angrily. "In addition to taking care of these hollow heads all day, I dream of children." This is what makes it impossible to occlude before bed Severus Snape.  
The little black-haired boy drew back a little as he saw Snape screaming his eyes got wet.  
"Don't cry," Snape warned as he got out of bed. "I have a headache."  
When he got close to the child, he noticed that she was shaking, even if it wasn't real, Severus was anything but inhuman.  
"Go sit in bed, it's too cold here for you." And why aren't you wearing pants and socks? ”Severus questioned as he watched his nightmare cover itself.  
"Where I sleep is very hot," the boy replied with a small smile, so as if it were the most normal thing in the world he set the rabbit aside, sat on the bed and stared at Severus with big green eyes.  
Her eyes.  
Hating what he might find Snape stopped to pay attention to the boy's forehead and saw, that damn scar, that damn reminder that everything will go wrong.  
\- Potter. I'm dreaming of Potter's son, I can only be crazy. Wake up Snape! ”He shouted as he pinched himself.  
"You're not dreaming," said Harry, laughing. "I'm Harry from last Christmas."  
Totally ignoring the child in bed, he sat in a chair at a table and poured himself a shot of wine.  
\- Christmas. Bah, nonsense- The man muttered to himself.  
Snape! "Harry called from the bed." I came here because I need your help, I came because of the other Harry. I can't say much, but it's not a dream.  
"Now it's official, I've gone crazy," Snape said, and without warning the man began to bang his head on the table. A Potter asking Snape for help. Worse, he talks to me like an adult.  
"I'm three," Harry answered, not understanding what the man was talking about, three boys like him appeared and explained what was happening, that Snape would save Harry from the future, at least one of his versions. They explained everything he should say.  
\- I need to go before they open the door lock, wait for two more visits Ebenezer Scrooge.  
Harry didn't know who Scrooge was, but Present Harry and both versions of Future Harry asked him to call Snape that, and he agreed.

Severus raised his head to talk to the boy and noticed two things: He was lying in his bed and his nightmare was gone, Thank God he had woken up. He had already dreamed of children, but they were his students and they were making potions; he had never dreamed of such a small child. He had never dreamed of her son.  
"Even in a dream your memory haunts me, Lily."  
After seven years of guilt again plagued Severus Snape, he always felt guilty, but not to this point of dreaming about the boy who survived.


End file.
